vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
YHVH (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Regular Form= |-|Fallen From Grace= Summary YHVH is the most common transliteration of the Hebrew name of God. The name itself is a reference to the Tetragrammaton, which represents the four letters of the name of God: Yod, Heh, Vav, Heh (Or simply "YHVH"). Each of the letters corresponds to a world and a soul and stands for the four basic stages of the process of creation. The name is derived from the Hebrew word "היה" ("to be"), modified into a variant form with a masculine prefix. Its meaning and implications have been a source of contemplation and debate for thousands of years, which still continues today. By Hebrew tradition, it is not to be pronounced aloud, and is typically substituted with "Adonai" ("my Lord") in prayers. In speech, Hashem ( "the name" ) is used in its place. Throughout the Megami Tensei franchise, YHVH is characterized as a vain dictator who has created the universe in such a way that it will be subjugated under him forever. Lucifer rejected YHVH's authority and took one-third of the heavenly host to revolt against YHVH; however, Lucifer was defeated and banished to the demon world, falling from grace and subsequently becoming the lord of the demon world. YHVH is commonly referred as the "true enemy" throughout the series by Lucifer. YHVH detests any kind of freedom and openly condemns those who choose to pursue that path. He desires worship of only Himself and threatens punishment upon any who defy His will. :[http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/YHVH Description taken from the Megaten Wiki] Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A | High 2-A '''| '''High 2-A Name: YHVH, Yahweh, Yehowah, God, Evil Incarnate Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Older than Existence Classification: God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Non-Corporeal, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscient, Illusion Creating, Shapeshifting, Almighty Attacks that Ignore Durability Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Above Satan, Lucifer, Lord Demiurge, Metatron, Baal, Beelzebub and various others) | High Multiverse level+ (Superior to an army of infinite equally powerful Base YHVHs. Exists in his own universe, YHVH Space / YHVH's Universe, a Non-Euclidean Space more infinite and more vague than everything else in existence, which contains 4 Brane-Layers each being it's own universe. Capable of controlling all lesser gods and demons like puppets, and creating infinite equally powerful shadows of them at will. Due to his position on the SMT Cosmology, he is very likely above Canopus) | High Multiverse level+ (More powerful than his previous forms) Speed: Omnipresent (Kagutsuchi, one of his weakest Avatars, is the embodiment of an Infinite Multiverse) | Omnipresent '''(He is the world itself, with all of existence being a part of him) | '''Immeasurable (No longer one with existence) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Immeasurable Durability: At least Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Sees absolutely everything that is occurring on every timeline / universe) Weaknesses: YHVH is vulnerable to the "Ultimate Sin". However, he quickly revived from this and immediately punished Aleph in an endless loop of suffering and reincarnation. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Voice of God:' YHVH's strongest attack. Through his absolute word, YHVH speaks that which is his desire and unquestionable command, sending an immensely powerful wave of energy towards his opponent, that will instantly bring his death on contact. Key: Manifestation Head '''| '''Full Form | Demonized YHVH Gallery Others Notable Victories: Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel Dreemurr's profile (This was base YHVH) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Final Bosses Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Life and Death Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tyrants Category:Tier 2 Category:Villain Characters Category:Abstract Entities